Neil "Frogurt"
| Last= | Count=4 episodes, 1 mobisode | CentricMobisode= | AKA=Frogurt | Status=Deceased | Death=1954, during a jump through time | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Burnt alive by a flaming arrow | Profession=Frozen yogurt sales | ReasonAus=Unknown | ReasonTrip=Unknown | S6Ep=Character appearances#FrogurtS6 }} Neil, sometimes referred to as "Frogurt", due to his profession as a frozen yogurt salesman, was one of the middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. Neil survived on the Island for 101 days, dying after receiving a flaming arrow to the chest during the island's time shifting period. In the flash-sideways, Neil was just as temperamental as he was before. It's unknown when or if he remembered his life and moved on. Before the Island Not much is known about Neil before he came to the Island. It is assumed that he used to make frozen yogurt, as indicated by Bernard. He also has a family history of asthma. On the Island Days 63–64 (Season 2) }} Neil was mentioned as being among the volunteers who tried to help Bernard build the S.O.S sign. He soon lost interest however, and abandoned him. Neil had an infatuation with Libby, one of the tail section survivors. He threatened Hurley that he was going to take her away from him, but backed down when he learned of Hurley's date with her. Days 91–100 (Season 4) Neil joined Jack's group due to his dislike of Hurley, who was in Locke's group. Neil was on Daniel Faraday's second trip to the Kahana. The zodiac raft did not reach its destination, as the freighter was destroyed beforehand. Neil and the rest of his companions on the raft were moved along with the Island. Time flashes (Season 5) }} After the Island moved, Neil, on the Zodiac raft with Daniel Faraday, returned to the island to reunite with his fellow survivors as they tried to find out what happened. Soon afterward, Neil got into a heated argument with several of his survivors over making fire, which he claimed was futile. As time passed, tensions escalated and Neil began to personally insult his fellow survivors, calling Sawyer "inbred" and criticizing Bernard's inability to make fire. As he said this, he was struck by a flaming arrow shot by the Others in 1954, which launched the fire arrow attack. Neil stumbled around for several moments, screaming in agony before being felled by another volley of arrows. Flash sideways }} In the flash sideways, Neil was seated next to Locke and Boone on Flight 815. He slept with an eye mask on. After getting off the plane, outside LAX, he made a snide comment to Kate that there was a line to queue in for the taxi cab line. Trivia Production history *Neil "Frogurt" had a very delayed show debut: :*A character named Neil "Frogurt" was first mentioned by Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof in the April 3rd, 2006 Official Lost Podcast as one of the yet-unidentified survivors who would soon become more "interesting." :*On the show, Frogurt was mentioned for the first time in the season 2 episode , but remained unseen. :*Following that, Neil became somewhat of a running joke with the producers, and many fans wondered if he was real. He earned the nickname "The Frozen One" by Lost fans. :* More than a year later, the promise that Neil would be seen was repeated on July 26, 2007 at the San Diego Comic-Con 2007 panel. :*Frogurt was finally first seen in the Missing Pieces mobisode . :*His first appearance in the main show was more than a year later, in the season 5 episode . He died in the subsequent episode, . * Although Neil is one of the survivors that were with Daniel Faraday on the Zodiac raft when the island moved, Sean Whalen did not appear in . The character wearing a red shirt is played by a background extra whose face is obscured by another survivor. *Neil's actual family name was never confirmed. "Frogurt" is merely an occupational nickname, and when anyone calls him that, he corrects that with "Neil". *When Sawyer picked up a red shirt and asked "Whose shirt is this?", Neil responded that it was his, foreshadowing his own death as Boone explained in Season 1 that "red shirts" were always the ones which were killed on missions in the television show "Star Trek". *Subtitles on the season four DVD spell his name as "Neal". *Neil shows some kind of dislike of Sawyer. *Supervising producer Edward Kitsis was the one credited with giving the audience an idea as to who Neil "Frogurt" was in the past life. *Stunt man Kim Koscki played Neil lit on fire. Other *Greg Grunberg, J.J. Abrams' childhood friend who played Seth Norris in , actually started and ran a successful frozen yogurt business. *The word "frogurt" is well known in popular culture via [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0758368/quotes a Halloween episode of The Simpsons] in which Homer is persuaded to buy a cursed doll because "it comes with a free frogurt! (the frogurt is also cursed)". * reunites Sean Whalen with Jeremy Davies onscreen. They previously costarred in Twister. Patrick Fischler (Phil) also played a role in Twister as "The Communicator." *Frogurt is one of the eight recurring characters whose last names we don't know, the other seven being Phil, Bram, Zack, Emma, Jason, Omar and Zoe. *Witnesses of death: Sawyer, Juliet, Rose, Bernard, Daniel, Miles, Charlotte, Vincent, Several Survivors *Last words: "How are any of us gonna get through this?! Didn't you hear what I just said?! We can't even get fire!" ar:نيل "فروغورت" de:Neil „Frogurt“ es:Neil "Frogurt" fr:Neil « Frogurt » it:Neil "Frogurt" pl:Neil pt:Neil ru:Нил "Фрогурт" Category:Characters Category:Missing Pieces characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Food services Category:Season 6 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Characters killed by the Others